I Blame Aphrodite
by Beautifully Musical
Summary: It's Scarlett's birthday! *Same universe as "Finding the Jacksons"*


******(During the day in Chapter 4 of _Finding the Jacksons_, Scarlett's birthday)**

* * *

**Scarlett Jackson**

* * *

"Aunt Piper, don't you dare," I warned one of my parent's friends. "I will personally make your life worse than Gaia ever could."

She smiled. "Sorry, sweetie. Too late. Besides, it's your _birthday_. You've got to do something nice for a while besides having a couple of cupcakes."

I flicked her off.

"Scarlett Magdalena Sophia Jackson, you are something else," Piper laughed.

"Why did they have to give me such a long name? It's annoying."

"Probably so when you face an enemy, say a giant, and he's all like, 'Scarlett Magdalena Sophia Jackson, I will kill you!,' you can stab him in the eye and call down Poseidon, and he's not even done saying your name," my "aunt" said.

"Yeah, probably," I said.

My eyes must have been getting glassy or something sowed on my face, because Piper quickly changed the subject from my parents. "Well, I'm still throwing you the birthday party, and that's final. Don't make me use charmspeak."

I rolled my eyes. "Aunt Piper, I'm immune to charmspeak. You can't do it. I'll do it," Piper got a look of excitement on her face, but before she could say anything, I continued. "but seriously? Makeover? I thought you didn't like your Aphrodite side, minus the charmspeak."

"You're right, but sometimes you have a strange urge to give someone a makeover, and it's very compelling, similar to charmspeak. Luckily, it's your birthday, so I have an excuse. Besides, would you rather me do this, or the Aphrodite cabin? I heard they got some new stuff from Sephora."

I groaned. "Alright, you."

Just then, Piper did something very un-Piper-like. She squealed. Piper Grace-rebel daughter of Aphrodite- just fucking squealed.

She jumped off the sofa and walked over to the forbidden safe. Piper unlocked it and took out a sleek black duffel bag and a jewelry pouch. The infamous "Duffel Bag of Doom." What have I gotten myself into!?

* * *

Curlers, bronzers, toner, lip sticks, and eyeliners later (Piper actually used a lot more than that.), I was hot. Aunt Piper, apparently, was banking on me saying 'yes,' because she pulled a black bag on a hanger out of her closet. Piper unzipped the bag to reveal a pleated chiffon dress with a fishtail in a daring shade of blue. She went back into the huge-walk in that every villa is supplied with, and got came out with a black Jimmy Choo shoe box. Piper opened it to reveal grey, shiny glittered canvas sandals/heels.

"Well, you went all out. Thanks," I said to Aunt Piper.

"Yeah, I lied about the compelling thing. It happens, but today, I'm on Aphrodite's orders. She picked out the dress herself," replied Piper.

"I had a hunch something like that happened."

I slid into the dress, trying not to mess up Piper's (Aphrodite's) hard work.

"Come back, Scarlett!" Aunt Piper called. She painted my nails, and fluffed my curls more. Then, she opened the small gold jewelry box Jason gave her for their 5th anniversary. Inside was a diamond tennis bracelet, and palm leaf earrings. Piper fastened them on.

"There," she said, stepping back to admire her artwork. "your birthday gift."

Piper shook her head. "There's something missing."

She went back to her duffel bag and pulled out one of those old, classic perfume bottles, the kind from the like, I don't know, 1920s? I read the label on the spritz bottle. _Victoria's Secret: Ooh La La_. Dear gods! It's only my 16th.

* * *

**Rebecca Stoll**

* * *

"Tori, don't-"

Victoria ignored me. She knocked the Grace villa's door off its hinges and onto the floor.

Piper ran out of one of the rooms. She raised an eyebrow. "Victoria Rodriguez, next time you bust my door open instead of using the key I gave each of you guys, you will owe me for every door you've ruined, which totals 1,000 drachmas. Well, make that 3,000 denarii. I want a door that's Victoria and monster-proof." Piper pointed inside the room. "Scarlett's in there."

Victoria lead me to the room. There, a girl in a blue dress with a floor-length fishtail back sat in a chair with diamond covered heels. Her grey eyes, lined in black kohl, lashes curled and coated with clear mascara, looked as if they held all the knowledge in the world, and her lids were covered in black and silver dust. Her face had bronzer that blended perfectly with her flawless tan skin, cheeks tinted with rouge. Her lips had a color that were so perfect, that you knew wasn't normal, but on her _had_ to be natural, because it looked right. She had chandelier palm leaf earrings and a diamond tennis bracelet, but Scarlett's silver locket. Her hair was curled to accentuate natural ones, and it fit together seamlessly.

"Damn," Victoria cursed. "you look hot."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I agreed.

Piper looked at me and Tori.

"Piper..." I said as Piper walked towards us. "what are you doing?"

"You guys look awesome in those dresses," Piper said.

"Yeah, Aphrodite cabin literally charmspoke me into this thing," Victoria pointed out.

"But it needs some work," she finished.

* * *

One hour later, all three of us, Victoria, Scarlett, and me, looked like sex bombs. I had on a green tube dress with a belt below my boobs, and leather wedge sandals. Victoria donned a red, sleeveless flutter dress with diamonds on the straps and an ebony blazer with the sleeves pushed up. She had knee-high high heeled boots. Piper touched up the makeup on all of us.

"There! Perfect. All three of you," Piper said. "Now go to the dining pavilion, or you'll be late."

* * *

**Theo Valdez**

* * *

I pulled some screws, scrap metal, and a tiny screwdriver.

"How much longer until they get here? I'm getting bored," I told Tristan.

He laughed. "I can see that. C'mon, let's go find them. Tori and Bex were supposed to bring Scarlett an hour ago."

We walked on the torch-lit roads of New Greece, and suddenly saw green, blue, and red dots coming towards us. Tristan and I pulled out our weapons. The dots were- _laughing_?

The "dots" were actually Bex (green), Scarlett (blue), and Tori (red). The were hot. I looked towards Tristan and he nodded, agreeing with my thoughts.

Scarlett, apparently, understood the silent exchange between me and Tristan, because she laughed and said, "If you think we're beautiful, say it to our faces."

"I think you're beautiful!" I blurted. Damn you, ADHD!

I thought I was out of the hole, until Tristan, being the douchebag he is, said, "Which one?"

"Uh... Let's just go to the party."

I turned around hoping they wouldn't see the blush on my face.

* * *

**I think this will be a two-shot. It's Scarlett's birthday party. Hope it was okay!**

**Links:**

**-Scarlett's Dress: cgi/set?id=119893742**

**-Bex's Dress: cgi/set?id=119967896**

**-Tori's Dress: cgi/set?id=119959992**

**~Alex**


End file.
